Dance With The Devil
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: The Boss is trying to enjoy a night out with a girl he has had been developing feelings for, but then his night gets crashed by an old enemy intent on tearing down everything that the Boss cherishes. M!Boss/Kinzie. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all. This is my second Saints Row fic. I named the boss after Green Arrow. This takes place after Sainta Row 3, but becomes AU after that. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Ever since he came back from the war, he always found himself drowning his sorrows with a bottle of Jack. He wasn't particularly guilty over anything, but the horrors and grotesque images he saw while in Afghanistan messed with him, scarring him for the rest of his life. It was only until one night when he was walking down the street when his life changed forever. He joined the Saints after being caught in a turf war, than quickly eradicated their enemies, claiming Stilwater for themselves. But the one who trusted the most, became his Brutus. Julius decided to get rid of him, so he planted a bomb on a ship that he was on, only he doesn't plan on him surviving.

After being in a coma for six years, he finally awoken and escaped from prison. He came back to a city that he didn't remember. A city that rejected him. Ultor had skyscrapers everywhere, and the poor and underprivileged were forced to live in terrible conditions. From there, he reformed the Saints with the help of his best friend, Johnny Gat. After recruiting three lieutenants - who would later become his most trusted allies - he again, wiped out three gangs that threatened his hold on the city. Only this time, he had something more sinister to worry about: Ultor. They were gunning for the Saints hard, but perseverance helped them. With the world at his fingertips, the leader struck a deal with Eric Gryphon, the new head of Ultor.

The deal made the Saints billionaires, and world renowned icons. They had their own clothing chain, a film in the works, a 'Saints' brand energy drink, and much more. But they were missing something. The new high life caused them to forget who they were, so they robbeb a bank. And Gat was robbed of his life. That was single handedly the most traumatizing incident the boss had to witness. He saw his squadmates being killed over in Afghanistan, but seeing the closest thing to a brother was hard. So he did what he did best, he laid waste to his enemies and claimed this new city, Steelport, for his own.

* * *

He stood up after shutting his alarm off, upset that he had to wake up so early. He got up, took a nice shower and got dressed. He slipped on a white Versace dress shirt and an black tie with black Versace dress pants, with matching loafers. He slid on his trademark aviators and walked downstairs.

"Hey Kinzie. Where is everyone?" He asked, as he scratched his head. He was told to be up and ready for a meeting with Ultor, but he and Kinzie were the only ones there.

"I have no idea, Ollie. They said that they'd be here." His cute little computer whiz stated as she looked up from her computer. She has been with the Saintsn for three years, but she is amazed every single time she looks at the boss. He is the pinnacle of human perfection. He had a perfectley squared jawline, broad shoulders, and a body that would put the Gods to shame.

Some could say she had a little crush. Well any woman who has ever set their sights on him had a crush on him. He seemed oblivious to it all though. First and foremost was keeping the gang a well oiled machine. Every member of the Saints looked up to him. And their are currently three members vying for his affections.

How am I supposed to compete with Shaundi or Viola? Kinzie asked herself whenever she saw one of them with Oliver.

What she didn't know was that he returned her affections. He always treated her differently, he was more humble, and caring with her, but he also knew not to get on her bad side. He knew since he saw her and saved her from the barge all those years ago, that he wanted to be more than just friends or partners with her.

But he never spoke of his feelings because he was afraid, for lack of a better word. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same, and he didn't want to make things awkward between them by telling her that he likes her, so he kept it bottled.

There was something about her that was alluring. At first, he couldn't figure it out, but with time he was able to discover it. He loved how smart she was, how awkward she was, all of her quirks, and he loved how she could make him tremble.

A few moments later, the crew started to mull into the penthouse. Pierce showed up with Shaundi and Zimos, Angel with Oleg, then Viola came in last. These were all the people he called family. Sure they could royally piss him off, but isn't that what families are for?

At first, he couldn't tell, but when he looked intently, he could see that Pierce went over to Viola. Sure, it could've just been to say hello, but she started blushing when he'd tell her something.

"Alright guys come on. We have a board meeting to attend." He informed the group, all while catching glimpses at Kinzie. She hasn't noticed, and he was happy that she didn't.

Soon after they all arrived, they were headed out. There were three Blade's and one truck in the garage, ready to take them to the former Syndicate Tower. Kinzie and Oliver shared a car, Pierce and Viola shared one, Angel and Shaundi were in one, and in the truck was Zimos, with Oleg in the back. Then drive to the now Saints-Ultor Tower was only twenty minutes. But being in close proximity to Kinzie made it feel like a lifetime.

When they arrived in the boardroom on the top floor, they were greeted with the unusual sight of old friend, Eric Gryphon. He helped the Saints become who they are today, and they helped him when Dex tried to assassinate him.

"Eric. Its been too long." Oliver stated and shook the CEO's hand.

"Yes it has. Can we continue onto the meeting?" Eric asked, and the boss gave a confirmatory nod.

The meeting was informative for the most part. Since taking down the Syndicate, the Ultor stock skyrocketed, bringing in tons of money. There was also rthe problem with Dex. He has been attempting to sabotage Ultor facilities around the world, to try and weaken the company. After about two hours of confirming new business actions, and reading reports about this or that, the group left.

Many people would call Oliver a monster, and at first, it fit. Back in Stilwater, he was a ruthless leader that took out anything that stood in his way. But he had one rule, no innocents. Sire that didn't seem like a gang leader thing to do, but he didn't want their deaths to be on his conscious. Then with fame, he grew even...softer. Soft,nreally wasn't the word to use, but he had killed less. Why should he? He is rich and powerful? But their was an emptiness in him. He didn't know what it was when he first encountered it, but saving her from that barge revealed that it was longing. He wanted someone, but not just anyone, he wanted Kinzie.

Around her, he didn't have to keep up this facade of being a ruthless leader. He got to be himself. And being himself would sahock others. First and foremost, he was actually intelligent. He has an IQ of 157, and she was the first person to actually learn his name. That was something he kept to himself for the sake of anonymity, but it only took this little computer hacker to get the information from him.

In a way, she was everything he needed. She never judged him, she was always supportive of his ideas, and she wasn't a cold hearted bitch like Shaundi or Viola. She was also one of the only people to make him laugh. He wanted this little redheaded ncompouter hacker for himself, but if he fucked it up - like he usually does - that put a strain on their professional relationship, and their friendship.

In a way, he was perfect for her. She was small and could barely defend herself, so who better than the god like man she called 'Boss'. He was protective of her, and he never made fun of her when she would ramble on about various things, or if she said something embarrassing. One time, he even told her how cute it was when she babbled. That got her blushing.

"Alright guys. Head home, and have fun." He told his group. But when Kinzie was about to walk away, he arbbed her by the shoulder to stop her.

"Yeah Boss?" She asked, there was no hint of annoyance or anger. She always loved any kind of contact between them.

"Kinzie, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner?" He asked the petite red head. If he could read thoughts, he would get can eearful of her happiness at him asking her.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds fun!" She was trying her hardest to not fumble over her words and make a complete ass of herself.

He told her to wait a minute, and he went upstairs into change. He wouldn't tell or nlet it show, but he was actually nervous. The only time he ever asked a girl out was when he met his wife. It was a whirlwind romance, but it was love. Then one day, she was taken from him. That's what caused him to leave and enlist. He never told anyone about Felicity. That was a life he wanted to leave behind.

When he arrived back in the main area, she was taken aback by him. He was wearing a full black Dolce and Gabana suit. She thought he was absolutely breathtaking. What she didn't notice was the NR4 he had in the inside jacket pocket.

"Are you ready?" He asked when he walked down to her.

"Well, I'm gonna look stupid if you are all fancy lookin while I'm in jeans with a hoodie." She replied with a hint of joviality.

He just gave her a warm smile and asked, "Do you want to head to your place and change?"

"Oh. I actually don't have any fancy clothes." She replied sheepishly.

"Let me get my car keys, and we will head to Impressions. Its on me." He chuckled, and she started to blush.

"My hero." She replied sarcastically, and he went back to his room for his keys.

They went to Impressions, and against her pleading and begging, he bout her new clothes. He had a surprisingly fun time. Afterwards, they went to a new restaurant called 'Verdant' and ate to their heart's content. When they were eating their dinner, something they didn't plan on experiencing happened.

As the boss dug into his steak, he stole a glance at Kinzie, and was admiring her beauty. Then, he heard the familiar sound of guns cocking. He mouthed for Kinzie to go underneath the table, then pulled out his gun stealthily, waiting for them to make the first move. As soon as their weapons were made visible, Oliver aimed his NR4 and shot at one of the attackers. Two fell to the ground, and he went to Kinzie.

"Come on!" He yelled as he offered her his hand. She took it, and they started to make a break for the exit.

He took point and took down three more with military like precision. After the last shot rattled out, he heard the familiar clicking noise, indicating that his magazine was empty. He quickly put in a new magazine, and pushed down the lever, putting the slide back into place. He took her hand, even though it wasn't necessary, and hoped that she didn't notice the frequency of him touching her.

Once outside, a five more assailants made their presence known. They each had K8 Krukov's, and began to fire at the boss and Kinzie. Dispatching them was as difficult as it sounded. He had only the one magazine in his pistol, and he was being fired at by five assault rifles. Luckily for them, Shaundi showed up with Pierce and they took the assassins by surprise. When they were dead, the group of four started for the penthouse.

"What. The. Hell?" Oliver muttered as he looked out the window and noticed firefights in the streets. He quickly remembered the familiar white body armor that was worn by STAG, but their armor was colored black.

"I have no fuckin idea about what's going on, but by the looks of it, it can't be good." Shaundi replied in awe of the situation.

When they arrived back at the penthouse, all the lieutenants and several hundred Saints members were standing in the penthouse. The Boss took this as a signal to talk, so he did.

"Look, I have no idea what the fuck is going on. All I know is that these guys are dressed as STAG, and they're gunnin for us, and they attacking the civilians to get us. I need our people out their on the streets now. We need to send a message to this assholes, telling them to not fuck with the Saints!" He encouraged, and all the occupants hoorayed. When he stepped down, he saw that Kinzie was by her computer. "Hey. I'm sorry about the dinner."

"Oh don't worry about it. Its all good." She tried to comfort her brooding boss, and he offered her a small smile.

"What's the word with the other districts? Is it only Downtown, or is it citywide?" Oliver asked, and rested a hand on her shoulder. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

"From CCTV footage, it appears to be isolated to Downtown. We'd have to wait and see, if it spreads." She offered, and it was more than enough.

"Try and find anything you can regarding what's going on. I want to know how STAG was able to get here after I put them down." He asked, and gave her his trademark smile before heading to his room.

* * *

AN: So I want to know what you guys think of the story, so review! Anybody who is able to find the hints to the show 'Arrow' gets the next chapter dedicated to them. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucinations

AN: I want to dedicate this to IKilledKennyYes for getting the little 'Arrow' references. I will be able to update pretty quick from now on because all my shows are having their season finale this week. I might put more little references to my favorite movies, comics, games, or shows, and anyone who can name them will get a unicorn!

The reference's are:

Oliver Queen- Rich playboy who becomes Green Arrow.

Verdant- A club that Oliver Queen owns, but gives it to his sister.

Felicity- The name of the main characters deceased wife is a reference to Felicity Smoak, the beautiful, funny, and smart IT Girl that helps Oliver on his conquest of protecting Starling City. Also the other part to Olicity, my main ship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He awoke to the sight of the petite blonde he called 'wife'. She was laying there, still asleep, and it gave him time to admire her beauty. She was a dwarf compared to his six foot. At this moment in his life, he was content, and didn't want anything else. He had a beautiful wife, a nice home in Central City, and everything was just perfect. As he lay there, he pushed a single strand of hair from her face.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered, and she gave him a warm smile.

"Stop staring at me." She joked back, then sat up to get ready for her day.

* * *

He pushed his thoughts away as he assessed the situation. There were STAG troops in the downtown district, and he wanted to know why. He walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside, underneath some odds and ends, was a picture of his deceased wife. The moment she was taken from him, was what he thought was the beginning of the end of his life. She was his everything, and at the time, he didn't think he'd ever find love again. All that changed when he met Kinzie.

"Now is not the time." He muttered to himself, mentally kicking himself for thinking about trivial matters when he should be thinking about his crew.

He was a man of talents. He was strong, silent, and had the deepest dedication to his family. He cared deeply for each and every member, even if he doesn't directly know or talk to them. Often times, he has been cold a ruthless, cold blooded killer. All these had their merits. There was a time where he didn't discriminate, and shot anything that stood in his way. He only had one rule: no civilians. It didn't matter what the situation was, you don't kill innocents.

He put the picture back in its original resting place, and went to a cabinet. When he opened the doors, he took notice of the several weapons and armaments concealed inside. He took out a black bulletproof vest and an AR-40 XTND. Putting a fresh magazine gave him a sense of security. As long as he had ammo, no one could touch pulled on the vest, and strapped its sides then put on his black Versace suit jacket.

"Alright everyone. We nee-" The boss was cut off by an explosion by the elevator.

Turning his attention towards it, he noticed a swarm of soldiers flood in. Taking point, he quickly dispatched numerous STAG operatives, while shouting orders to is crew. They continued to mull in, but this time, they were being dropped by VTOL on the helipad. Noticing that he was running pout of ammo, and that they would be quickly overran, he ordered them down into the garage to escape.

When they reached the garage, they quickly poured into various vehicles, as a means of escape. But something was off, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Where's Kinzie?" He asked, breathing heavier, and thinking the worst. When no one could tell him, he ran to the elevator to go back upstairs. He retrieved some ammo from a fellow Saint, and made his way upstairs. Once their, he found her.

"Oh my God Kinzie! Fuck, I thought you were with us!" He exclaimed, but she only asked to be taken out of this place. But Lady Luck was not on their side that day because Oliver was shot in the shoulder when he tried to get Kinzie to safety. As he fell, his grip loosened, and made her easier to capture by some STAG fucker.

"Get the...fuck...away from her!" He screamed, voice laced with venom, feeling useless, for not being able to protect this girl that he was certain he was falling for.

Standing up, and being pumped with adrenaline, he picked up his weapon and stated to fire at the group. He certainly could've gotten an award for trying, but the only prize he wanted was Kinzie, and thoughts of her were the last thing running through his mind when he passed out.

* * *

The group was downstairs, waiting for the Boss to return with Kinzie, but after ten minutes, they started to worry. After five more minuires, they decided to race upstairs. The sight was something they never wanted to see. The boss lay on his stomach, with a bullet wound on his right shoulder. Viola rushed over to him, and checked his pulse from the point on his neck.

"He's still alive, but he's losing blood fast." She started, but paused when she took the best off and ripped open his short to check the wound. "The bullet hit an artery. We need to get him out of here now!"

Ever since she joined the Saints, Viola had started to develop feelings for the Boss. He showed her compassion when the others ridiculed her. He showed her sympathy, when others, despised her. In a way, she was falling for him. But one day, she asaw how he was around Kinzie, and she just smiled and let her crush go away.

Knowing they couldn't just drive out of there, they called someone to bring them a chopper. The were vigilant and waited, until their savior - which in this case was a Horizon - appeared.

The ride was painfully silent. Everyone was scared for their beloved leader. They were almost certain he'd survive, but with they lives they lead, anything is possible. They just looked upon their leader who seemed to be at peace for the first time in years.

* * *

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place a name to the face. She seemed so familiar , yet so different. Her red hair was messy from just waking up, and she had had freckles painted on her face, like stars in the sky.

She wore glasses, and a dress shirt of his, that was way too big for her. She went into the kitchen, beckoning him to join her. When he reached the kitchen, she was sitting in a chair, had on the table with one bullet wound in the back of her skull. He sat there, holding her limp, lifeless body in his arms, crying out to God, asking him to bring her back.

Just when he thought his prayers were being answered, she arose. Not revived, but looking at him with a bullet wound in her forehead, oozing out blood. "Why'd you let this happen Oliver? I trusted you!"

After tormetting him, she would just fall back down. And in would walk her killer, otr in this case, killers. Dex and Cyrus would walk in, carrying KA-1 KOBRAs.

"Why'd you let this happen? You said you care for her, but here she is; dead, and its all your fault!"

* * *

There was a certain peace about the whole situation. The Boss is peaceful, and oblivious to what's going on, and the skies are surprisingly calm. Everyone shared worried glances about their injured Boss, but they had no idea. They had no clue that his dreams were haunting him with images of a mysterious redhead being killed by Dex and Cyrus, over and over again. Its like a song that you have on your MP3 player that you don't like, but it plays forever on loop. Except this, this was much worse, it was a fucking nightmare.

They arrived at Kinzie's sanctuary in Salander, shortly after they left. The trip, in actuality was only ten minutes, but the stress of the situation made it feel like a lifetime. After arriving, they quickly put Oliver on a stretcher and started to operate. He lost too much blood, and his chances of survival were getting thinner by the second. Shaundi carefully tried to sterilize the wound, and retrieve the shell fragments embedded in her boss's shoulder.

There was no point in denying her attraction to Oliver. Everyone knew she wanted him. He was the nicest person she met since joining the Saints. He saved her life more times than she could count, and he was always there for her. She knew there was a competition of sorts for his affections, and knew that Viola withdrew. Now it was down to her and Kinzie, and Shaundi doesn't go down without a fight.

After an hour of careful surgery, they were able to get his wound clean and cleared. The gave a blood transfusion with extra blood that he had at every safe house. While this was happening, he was dreaming sweet dreams about the mystery redhead.

* * *

She was sitting in her chair quietly eating her omlet, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. She was the definition of natural beauty. There was a certain sense of calm and semblance with her. He completely forgot about what was happening, because for all he knew, this was his life.

He begged her to come back to bed with him, and she eventually indulged him. They stayed their basking in each others presence. He enjoyed the heat that irradiated from her. He enjoyed her smell, due to how intoxicating it was. He pulled her in closer and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. He placed several kisses on her neck.

"I love you Oliver."

After a long pause, her name finally came to him. "I love you too Kinzie."


	3. Chapter 3: Devil at Your Doorstep

AN: Hope you like! I have a sorta lemon in here. You have bthe warned. Also, I know that Steelport is only named a city stated after the Kill Killbane ending, but I changed it.

Disclaimer: The multiverse theory states that in one universe parallel to ours, I own Saints Row and its characters, but in this one I do not. *sheds tear*

* * *

He was gonna be alright. That was everyone's mantra when they arrived at Kinzie's sanctuary. Although they were able to stabilize his wound, the whole situation caused them to be scared for their boss to a certain extent. At times, they noticed, he had a smile plastered on his face. Other times, a look of horror as if he just saw someone die. They would never know.

They were all scared. Their boss is on the verge of death, and their beloved computer hacker was kidnapped by STAG dressed in gray. Now THAT stumped them. How the hell did STAG come back? They saved the monument, and prevented the use of the Daedalus. At the time, they celebrated. They toppled a government agency and stopped a major terrorist plot to destroy a sacred monument.

They were doing their best to find out anything about anything. They called people back in Stilwater, and apparently everything is all good over there. Here, there were soldiers marching through the streets, trying to locate the Saints. Luckily, they are contained only to the downtown district.

While contemplating several scenarios on how STAG got here, and how to fight back, she took a look upon the object of her affections. She started to remember all the good - and bad - times they had. She remembered how much fun she had when he took her around and did all those stunt jumps, how he entrusted her to tack down the Sons of Samedi, and all the times he saved her. She remembered they way he helped her cope with Johnny's death, and how he shared her hatred for the Syndicate. What did bother her was how he so easily allowed Viola, someone who inadvertently got Johnny killed. For so long, she was just...angry. She was angry towards everyone, even the one who was trying to help.

She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind when he started to stir...

* * *

He was really enjoying his life. He woke up every morning to the sight of Kinzie wearing little to nothing at all. Her soft skin rubbing against his, and the moments of ecstacy that they shared every night. Everything was so perfect. If he knew better, he would sense that it was too perfect, but he was none the wiser.

She moaned softly when he gently pushed inside of her. He loved the way she enveloped him. He started to pick up the pace, quickening his thrusts. He gritted his teeth slightly when she dug her nails in is back, but his pleasure drained out any pain he was feeling. She started to grind her hips when she got on top. He leaned his back and lightly moaned her name, which for all intents and purposes, made her want him more. He quickly rolled on top of her, and as he started thrusting into her harder, she arched her back and had a death grip on the sheets of the bed. The only sounds were her beautiful moans as he made a woman of her.

She was quickly reaching her climax, and he knew. He started to slow his pace down, and he was starting to drain her of energy. After their excitement died down, he started with a faster pace, matching his thrusts with hers. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts. He gently started to pinch her nipple which pushed her even farther. Her moans, and the way she tightened against him when she finally came, pushed him over the edge, and he released his essense. She moved onto her side of the bed and rested her head on his chest, tracing her index finger along his well defined abs.

* * *

The gang had no idea he felt so strongly for her. Sure they had an idea, but they never pictured him, the gun toting crazy motherfucker, falling for her, the awkward tech support who had a fascination with BDSM. He really was ready to give in to temptation, but it had to be ruined. They needed him now more than ever, and he was in the confines of unconsciousness.

This continued for about three days, but he started to move in his sleep. He would reach out like he was grabbing for something, or he would mutter an 'I love you' to an unknown individual. On the fourth day, however, was when he emerged from his three day slumber. It wasn't a graceful awakening either. He violently shot up while screaming, and we even had to get Oleg to subdue him.

"Calm friend. Don't fear, its us." Oleg stated, trying to calm down the incredulous leader.

He was breathing really heavy, and was drenched in sweat. He looked around and asked, "Where's Kinzie?" The frantic look on his face meant that he actually was scared.

Nobody really wanted to answer, because that would involve them incurring the wrath of God. Slowly, he astood up and looked around.

"Where. Is. Kinzie?" He asked again, anger rising.

They all shared a look, and Shaundi decided to be the one to break the news to him. "Kinzie was, um, kidnapped." She was the toughest of them all for directly telling him.

He stood up and knocked over the table that was next to him that held all the medical equipment. "Why the fuck isn't anyone going after her!" He stated. He glared at every one of them, wanting an answer.

"We were scared for you, first of all. And second, we didn't know where. So don't start flying off the handle! We need to keep our shit together!" Shaundi yelled. The Boss had no reason to be upset with them.

"Fuck! Alright sorry. Do we know anything?" He asked his crew while finally calming down. When everyone shook their head, he said, "Okay. We, uh, let's get some people in their. We can't let them hurt civilians or fuck with our businesses."

"That's going to be difficult, they have that place locked down harder than a miser's purse." Pierce added, after being awfully quiet. When Oliver raised his eyebrow, Pierce elaborated. "They have all the bridge's up, and they have like twenty VTOL's flying around."

They continued to discuss what they were going to do, and they decided to leave Pierce, Oleg, Zimos and Angel here to keep up the Saints operations in Steelport, while Oliver, Shaundi, and Viola will head back to Stilwater for help. Their was already a helicopter on the roof for them, when They were attacked again.

STAG soldiers burst through the windows and started firing. Everyone fled farther into the warehouse for weapons, when the Boss was caught of guard by an explosion. He stood up and got into a fight with one of STAG assholes while their were people firing around them. Oliver punched him in the jaw -because he wasn't wearing a helmet - and was able to get his weapon and the ground. Oliver continued to punc the soldier until he stumbled back. So the Boss dived for the weapon and shot the AR50 XMAC with deadly precision.

As the soldiers pushed farther into warehouse, the Saints were pushing them back. When the first wave was taken care of, they took a breath.

"Alright...you guys...get out of here!" Pierce ordered while catching his breath.

"Were not leaving you to take care of these guys alone!" The boss rebuffed. He never left his people behind.

When no more soldiers were coming in the walked to the front, and the worst thing happened. As the boss was telling Pierce what to do when they decided to leave, he heard a gunshot and Pierce fell to the ground. Shaundi pulled Pierce's limp, lifeless body back into the warehouse, out of the view of the sniper.

"Oh god! Pierce wake up!" Shaundi pleaded, as she brought her fists down on his chest. Tears were now freely pouring, because deep down, she had feelings for Pierce too.

"There is no time to mourn. You must leave." Oleg said, as he rested a hanmd on Shaundi's shoulder.

After some yelling and reasoning, they left. They got into the helicopter that was stationed on the roof. As they started to fly away, they noticed that STAG expanded into most of the districts.

* * *

They were tired of losing friends. The Boss lost Felicity, Lin, Carlos, Johnny, and now Pierce. He was fucking tired of having to bury his friends. They all died because of him. He was feeling the weight of the guilt over the deaths, fall on his shoulders. If no one knew him, and he told him about all the people he lost, they would think that his entire life was just heartbreak after heartbreak.

Oliver was tired, mentally and physically. The events of the past week were starting to wear on him. His week started out strong, he was finally going to tell Kinzie how he felt, but that was shot to hell.

When Stilwater came into view, the Boss let out a sigh of relief. His home, his baby. He's home. They landed on the roof of Purgatory, and took the elevator down into the club. The Saints here were so oblivious to what was going on. They noticed the boss walking in with caked blood on his face and clothes. Even after all the shit they went through, the Boss still managed to look good. He still had his Versace suit jacket on, and a gray dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone. His, Shaundi's, and Viola's outfits were tinged from the explosions that occurred around them.

The Boss wiped the dirt and grime from his face as he stared into the mirror from the bathroom. He kept asking himself how he got here. But he couldn't come up with a concise answer. He wasn't that terrible a person. Sure he killed before, but the people he killed were monsters, people who sold drugs and killed innocent people. He knew deep down that he was only trying to rationalize his own crimes, but he also felt that he was doing a city a service. When the Saints took over Stilwater, the crime rate decreased, but that was mostly due to the fact that there was no ooneleft to commit crimes. Sure there were the small time drug dealers, ands stuff like that, but it wasn't bigenpoigh to cause an impact.

Then taking over Steelport was the icing on the cake. They inadvertently saved hundreds of thousands by stopping STAG. After stopping STAG, they became public heroes. To the world, they stopped a Private Military Company that imposed martial law, and saved a national monument. The bad PR proved to be the nail in the coffin for STAG. Afterwards, the government officially disbanded them. Now they are back, and they have new person to back them up.

The Boss emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later. What he saw - or who he saw - infuriated him. He marched down and pulled the slide of his Vice 9 back. "Why the fuck are you here!" The boss demanded, as he put the barrel of the pistol on the man's forehead.

"Even though you hate me, I need your help, and you need mine too. There's an old saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Looks like we're friends." The man stated, and even though he hated it, Oliver knew that the man was right.

"Give me one good reason not to put a bullet in your head, Dex." Oliver demanded, as he put his gun down.

"We both need to get STAG erased." Dex offered, and even though he knew it was probably a trap, his interest was piqued.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, while he motioned for everyone else to put their weapons down.

"Recently, I met a man named Cyrus Temple, and he asked me to fund STAG since the government cut all ties with them. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and well, I did. They are now a mercenary group called Rayven Watch, and they drained me of all my money. I knew the guy had a grude against you, but I never thought he would so far as to koidnap your little girlfriend and start murdering innocent people just to find you. Of looks to me that we need each other's help." Oliver hated that Dex had a point.

"Fine. But if you so much as try to cross me, I will put two in your skull." Oliver threatened, and walked away, with Shaundi and Viola at his side.

"Ready to dance with the devil?" Viola asked, and she sounded quite worried.

"I don't like it either, but we have no choice."


	4. Chapter 4: Three Ghosts

AN:Hey there... Remember me? Sorry for the late update. I'm doing a round of updates because I have been working on 'The Justice League Initiative' fic, and most of my time will go into that. This will be mostly a flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Oliver wasn't always the murderous sociopath that everyone thinks he is. There was actually a time where he was a loving and devoted husband who had everything he would ever need. All that changed the day his wife was murdered.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Oliver knew he had to go to work. He rolled over and stared into the soft blue eyes of his wife. She was the epitome of beauty, and he loved her like he never loved anything before. She was his rock, his soulmate. She was his entire world. Everything he did, he did for her.

He tucked a strand of hair being her ear, and cupped her cheek with is hand. He started to rub small circles on her cheek with his thumb when he said, "Mornin beautiful."

She smiled at him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Felicity was a twenty seven year old MIT graduate. She had blonde hair that ended at her shoulder blades that was always kept in a ponytail, a slender frame, and her words, "an amazing butt." He couldn't deny it because it was true. Her blonde hair coupled with her ruby lips always had a profound effect on her husband. "Morning to you handsome."

They stayed there for a few more minutes, but Oliver stood up to get ready. Oliver was twenty two when he met her. He was fresh out of Yale, and was ready to start his career. He was going to a celebratory party when he spotted her. He was six foot five, and to her, had the body of a god. Oliver always did well to stay in shape.

After his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The beads of water glided down his abs; this was making it hard for his wife to concentrate on her book.

He slipped on a charcoal gray Louis Vuitton suit, a gray skinny tie, and dark gray dress shoes. For his job, he had to look professional; he was the Vice President of Acquisitions for the Atlas Corporation. Noticing his wife staring, he quiped, "You know. Staring isn't polite." He threw her a smile as he said it too.

She shot him a playful glare, and replied, "Shut up and go to work."

He kissed her goodbye, and left. Their third anniversary was tomorrow, and he wanted it to be perfect. He made reservations at a restaurant called 'Liberty', and had a dozen bouquets of roses ready for his wife. It wasn't until he received a call did his blood run cold.

Ring ring. "Hello?"

"Is this Oliver Queen, VP of Acquisitions for the Atlas Corporation?" The man inquired with a distinct European accent. French maybe? But Oliver remembered that his roommate at Yale was from Belgium, so Oliver deduced that the man calling him was Belgian.

"Yeah? Why?"

"You'll see soon. Judgment is upon you." Click.

That scared him. Well, scared was an exaggeration; worried maybe? He was utterly confused, so he continued his drive to work thinking about the phone call.

After stopping at Big Hardy's for some breakfast, he made it to work. Today, he was going to be in a board meeting that will detail the absorption of Arrowhead Technologies, a company with several defense contracts with the government. He briefly spoke with his assistant Carol, a fifty year old Italian woman with a heart of gold.

"Sure thing Mr. Queen." Carol replied, and promptly wrote all her duties on a notepad.

He walked into the boardroom for the meeting. Present was the CEO of Arrowhead: Clark Janiss, the CFO: Steven Florik, the CEO of Atlas: Axton Mercer, and the CFO: Alyssa Merlyn. The negotiated for six hours before they were able to settle on the terms.

Six hours. Six long hours for an agreement to be made. Oliver was starting to go mad two hours in, and as the minutes, hours, ticked away, it only added fuel to the fire. He let out a sigh of relief when they finally did settle on new terms and signed the paperwork.

Oliver was never an emotional man. His wedding day was one of the only exceptions to this; Felicity changed him. So when he got home and saw the most gut wrenching things, and this became the second time he ever broke down and cried. He just didn't plan on seeing this. It broke him.

He was met with his wife's broken body on their bed after ten minutes of searching the house. She lay there, naked and beaten, with bruises detailing her thighs and ribs. He cried harder than ever when he noticed the four gunshot wounds on her chest. Something caught his attention: a letter.

Mr. Queen,

This is what happens when you mess with the Morningstar

Oliver dropped to his knees and pullednher limp body into his embrace. That was the moment he felt utter despair. Complete emptiness. She was the love of Hus life, and she was torn from him. It took him twenty minutes to bring hi self to call the police.

Her death was the reason he left. There was nothingleft to keep him here, because ethat thing was ripped from him by someone, he didn't even know.

Oliver didn't really know what made him enlist in the Corps, but he scrapped it to the fact that he needed a distraction from the bleak and dreary hole that was his existence. The recruiter was surprised when he noticed a big shot from a Fortune 500 company ask to enlist, but he didn't say anything at all.

* * *

He went to basic training the next week. He spent four months there before he finally deployed. Oliver showed exceptional marksmanship, great physical prowess, and a keen leadership ability. So he was assigned the rank of Sergeant, and placed in Outlaw 2-2.

His first mission was to help Force Recon clear a village of insurgents so that a convoy of essential personnel could move through the area. Oliver had a mix of excitement and worry, because he didn't want to screw up his first mission.

The blades of the helicopter whirled around, causing a a slight breeze. It felt good while being in the 'hundred something degrees' desert. The rolling desert as and the sparce villages that dotted the landscape was a comfortable backdrop compared to the hostility of the people they were here fighting. Oliver just stared out to the dunes, hoping to find some peace.

Normally, gunfire would scare Oliver. But now, it barely phased him. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he was here. He knew damn well that it wasn't for some patriotic reason, or because it was tradition, no, he was here to escape the horror that his wife left him in. He knew it wasn't her fault, but the images kept going through his mind.

Another burst of AK fire knocked from his thoughts. After, it was complete silence. Not the serene silence you encounter after spending hours talking to a person you love, this silence was deafening. This was Afghanistan aftrerall, and there was no such thing as good silence.

Suddenly, the sound of dials was heard, and the pilots were hysterical. "RPG!" One of them screamed.

That was the last thing Sgt. Oliver Queen remembered before becoming enclosed on the darkness.

* * *

The heat was killing him. He felt as if he was on fire. Only, it wasn't a mental feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his left arm was engrossed in fire. He put the flame out, while being as quiet as possible.

Alright, get up.

Find a gun.

No one was left. Well, two bodies weren't present, but Oliver thought it was due to them being tossed from the chopper as it crash landed. He decided to check the radio, to see if it worked.

Of course it doesn't.

He checked the magazine of his Marine issued MEUSOC 1911 pistol. He was glad that it was still in its holster.

Full mag. My lucky day.

After gathering all of the ammo he could carry from his fallen brothers, he moved out, as to not get captured by the enemy.

* * *

Oliver awoke in a cold sweat. It was more often than not that he woke up after having nightmares about his Marine days. Those were hard times, and he'd rather forget, but the current situation didn't allow it.

His life was just spiralling into the abyss. First his wife, then his team when he was desperately trying to forget about her, and now this. He just couldn't catch a break. No he has to work with Dex if he wants some semblance of normalcy in his life.

That's what got him, Oliver thought that Ashton Kutcher was gonna jump out and yell, "You just got Punk'd!", but this was real. Just five years ago, he wouldn't have thought twice before putting a bullet between Dex's eyes.

I can't lose her.

Not like Felicity.

Or Lin.

Or Carlos.

Or Johnny.

Or Pierce.

He was forced to work with the devil if he wanted to have her back. But he was prepared to do anything just to have her back. If working with Dex will get her back, then he was prepared to play nice.

Oliver took a glance at the clock that read '2:06'. He shouldn't be awake right now, but he keeps thinking about all the shit that has happened in is life, how he lost so many people close to him. It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve anything that happened to them, but here he was, alone and unsure of what the future held for him.

Instead of being a normal person and going back to sleep, Oliver decided to walk around. He put on a black tee and jeans and left his room. He looked down at the club below and noticed that people were partying away. He was walking down the hall when he heard her voice.

"Hello Oliver."

He turned around, and there she was. "This isn't real?!"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Of course I'm not really here, but I think you need some help. Why can't you let go of the past?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He went to answer, but he didn't have an actual answer. Oliver, for the first time in his life, was speechless.

So instead, she continued, "Oliver. You can't continue to live like this. I know the guilt is eating you alive, but you gotta stop. You have to understand that some things are just out of your control."

"I...I..I have tried to move on, and it finally happened, but she was kidnapped. And here I am all alone again. Now I have to work with a fuckin guy who tried to have me killed!" He buried hhisface in his hands, and looked up. Instead, Lin was there.

"Hey Boss." Lin was still as beautiful as she always was. Even though this was just a figment of his imagination, he felt that if she was actually there.

"This can't be happening." He muttered as henstared at his old friend.

"So I heard that you lost your little girlfriend?" Same old Lin. Always brunt, and never showing any real emotions, except anger.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for reminding me." He said while gritting his teeth.

"Well, you need tocnut up, and take the bull by the horns! Sitting here wallowing in self pity isn't going to bring her back! Remember our bangin days? You need to be like that, now. You were a take action guy who didn't let shit fuck with his plans! You need to be like that again."

He came to a realization. She was right. He was playing the REacter, when he should be acting, instead of waiting for them to make the first move.

When Lin disappeared, Oliver started for the elevator. But when it opened, he saw his long time friend, standing there. "Another ghost? What's your input on how to get my girl back?"

Johnny gave him a puzzled look and spoke up, "What the fuck are talkin about? I ain't no ghost!"

"Are you sure?"

Johnny then turned and punched Oliver in the jaw. This was definitely Johnny, "But how? I heard you die!"

Johnny then explained everything to him. When the boss was about to jump, more Morningstar flooded into the room Johnny was in. But Johnny was able to vkill them, but when they heard gunfire over the comm, it was actually Johnny shooting, and they juimped before he can finish telling them what they should do. So after the boss and Shaundi jumped, Johnny stole a parachute that he found, and jumped as well, only he got hit with debris as he was falling. So then he woke up four years later in a hospital in Steelport, intent on going home.

Oliver just higgd his friend. "Its good to have you back."

"Its good to be back, no can we go kill some muthafuckas? My trigger finger is itchy."

* * *

AN:So sorry again for the her late update! Remember to follow and favorite. Reviews are golden, but don't forget to enjoy!


End file.
